This application relates to a sealing grommet for sealing between the walls of a terminal housing, and a sealed compressor shell.
Compressors are known and typically include a motor driving a compressor pump unit within a sealed shell. The shell is typically sealed, as refrigerant circulates within the shell to cool the motor. Even though the shell is sealed, an electric connection must still extend into the shell to supply power to the motor.
The connection through the shell must be adequately sealed, and the arrangement of a terminal housing and compressor shell has made this a challenge.